


Don't Mess With Baby

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Doc had one rule 'Don't mess with Baby'. The only three that never followed that rule was Griff, Buddy, and Bats.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Griff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Don't Mess With Baby

Doc gave a crew the same rules. The most important rule is 'don't fuck with Baby' in any way. Everyone followed the rules except for Bats, Buddy, Griff. Griff teased Baby, but it was never cruel or hurtful. Buddy wanted Baby in a sexual way. It made Baby uncomfortable. And Bats, he was the worse of all three. Bats would hit Baby and make cruel jokes, or simply make Baby feel inferior to him. Baby became close friends with Griff, he was attracted to the older man. He ignored Buddy's advances, Darling did as well which upset Baby more than anything. As for Bats, Baby recorded everything the man said to him.

The night Doc sent Baby, Buddy, Darling, and Bats to the Butcher changed Baby's perception on things. First he had to deal with Buddy looking at him while Darling was stroking him through his jeans. Baby was mentally pleading for Bats to hurry up. Then came the shoot out. Baby hid behind a create and called Griff.

"Hello?"

"Griff, its Baby. I need your help." Baby pleaded over the gunshots.

"Is that guns I hear." Griff's voice sounded angry. "Baby, who is shooting at you?"

"Doc's gun contact. Bats shot the Butcher, so his crew is shooting at us. Buddy and Darling are with us. Griff, please come help. Buddy is going to do something and Bats is going to kill me, I just know. I seen it in their eyes tonight. Especially Buddy."

There was a growl on the other end. "You are lucky I'm in Atlanta. I'll call Doc to tell him what is happening. Drive out of there and meet me at the diner." Griff ordered. "And Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Keep your ass alive."

Baby shivered at the tone in Griff's voice. "In case I don't, I love you, Griff." He confessed then hung up the phone.

Baby looked around the warehouse and noticed that only three of the Butcher's men were standing. He knew it was too late to leave without the other's noticing. So he just ran to the nearest car and hotwired it. It was like riding a bike. He got in and rolled the window down.

"Darling, get in!" He yelled at the woman since she was closer.

Darling nodded calling for Buddy and Bats as she ran towards the car. She jumped into the passenger seat. Buddy and Bats finished off the others and then got into the car. Baby drove to the diner while Bats and Buddy argued and threaten each other in the backseat. He pulled into the parking lot and pulled the wires apart as he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bats yelled at Baby.

"You may be calm under fire but I need to relieve my bladder." Baby said tightly getting out of the car. He didn't miss the lustful looks Buddy gave him. Baby had to suppress the shudder of disgust and prayed Griff was already there.

Relief filled him at the sight of Griff. He mouthed bathroom to the older man. Griff got up and walked towards the back. Baby followed him, instead of going into the restroom Griff dragged Baby out the backdoor and straight to the car. Griff drove away as fast as he dared. Once the diner was out of sight he broke the silence.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just scared." Baby admitted softly. He sighed and relaxed when Griff gripped the back of his neck.

"Doc said he will handle them. He also said he is going to set Joe up in a safe place. We are going to the base to wait for them. I will be added to the job because of recent events. When the others go in to do their job you and I will leave before the cops show up. Doc no longer needs those money orders." Griff gave Baby the new plan.

"I need those. I still have to pay my debt to Doc even if he said I paid it off already."

"Baby, sweetheart, if he cleared you he means it. He gave you this job because you are the best. I worked with your replacement. The fucking idiot almost got us captured several times. We had to change cars four times before getting to base." Griff sneered. He had wanted to kill that asshole.

Baby looked over in surprise. "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." Griff replied with a smirk.

They parked the car and got into the elevator. When the doors Griff lifted Baby up and pinned him between his body and the wall. Baby automatically wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger man. Griff captured Baby's lips in a fierce kiss. He had one hand in Baby's hair and the other sliding into the back of his jeans. Baby responded to the kiss immediately, sucking on the invasive tongue and moaning when Griff let out a growl. The younger man began rubbing against the bulge Griff had pressed against him. Griff teased the virginal hole as his lover's hand dropped to unzip his jeans then slide inside the opening to stroke his dick.

"Why can't you people follow the rules?" Doc said angrily breaking the pair apart.

"I love him, Doc." Baby confessed when his breathing went to normal.

Doc looked at Griff. "And you?"

"I've always had feelings for him, but held back out of respect for you and your rules."

"You hurt him in any way and I'll kill you. Understand?"

"I understand, Doc." Griff responded respectfully.

"Good. Now, Baby, tell me what happened."

Baby grinned. "I can do better than that." He pulled out the tape recorder and handed it over.

"That's my Baby." Doc smiled taking the recorder and walking away.

"Actually, it's my Baby." Griff purred in Baby's ear. He pulled Baby back into the elevator to finish what they started.

Doc heared Baby say "Always." Before the doors closed completely.

Darling and Buddy were killed in the shoot out when the police stopped them outside the post office. Bats was killed by the crooked cops from the warehouse that had survived. They had been waiting in the parking garage when the trio turned up to find Baby after he left them at the diner. Buddy and Darling had been lucky enough to hide before the cops could see them.

Baby and Griff had celebrated for a week after the three were killed.

Baby continued to drive for Doc and this time earning a part of the money instand of one stack. He was actually considered Doc's partner. Though Doc, and now Griff, still kept the number one rule--Don't fuck with Baby.

~Fin~


End file.
